


Toy

by Devourmous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Bad BDSM Etiquette, CNC, Consensual Non-Consent, Dehumanization, F/M, Fucking Machine, Fucking Machines, Ignored, Implied abuse, M/M, Multi, No Aftercare, Overstimulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Vibrator, Vibrators, abusive behaviour, lack of aftercare, overstim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devourmous/pseuds/Devourmous
Summary: A medium-length concept consisting of CNC, Poor BDSM Etiquette, Implied Lack of Aftercare, Overstim, Dehumanisation, Implied AbuseDisclaimer: All of the contents and concepts are to be taken as either pure fantasy or as pre-discussed consensual sex acts and roleplay between two or more adults who are able to consent. All of these kinks were developed due to trauma and/or exposure at a young age, and safe kink practices are backed by psychologists and therapists as a valid coping mechanism when done safely. I have three separate psychiatrists that I work with, and they all agree that kink, when practised safely, can be a helpful coping mechanism.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Toy

Leaving a sub tied up, preferably strapped into a fucking machine and with a vibrator torturing them and leaving them for an extended period of time, perhaps while I go to run errands, and forcing them to keep track of how many orgasms they have. Coming back home and not letting them out of their restraints just yet. Maybe putting away the groceries, fixing myself a meal. Getting off on their noises as I ignore them, before finally walking into the room and sitting down, just watching them. Perhaps I’d bring my meal in with me, make the whole situation dinner and a show.

Ignore any pleading for me to let them up, that it was too much for them. Just enjoying their whines and cries, and the mess they’ve made of themselves. Watching them shake and tremble, eventually, another orgasm will be forced from them and I’ll speak to them for the first time since I got back. “How many was that?” Waiting for them to whine out a shaky reply and double-check the security camera I have set up in the room, setting it to x3 speed so I can watch and count their visible orgasms. Regardless if they got it right or not, I’ll shake my head and hum, “Not quite.” Before finally undoing my pants, releasing my cock from its confines with a groan.

Not letting them up and instead moving to stand above their head, smirking. They shake their head when I ask them to open their mouth, so I hold their nose until they open their mouth to gasp for breath, and then shove my cock inside their mouth, letting go of their nose to allow them to breathe while I fuck their throat. Not giving them a break until I decide that I’ve had enough of their mouth. Finally letting them up for air and patting their cheek as I take my time to turn off the vibrator and release it from its position on their body. Gently examining their abused dick/clit as the fucking machine continues its brutal pace, listening to them sob as it keeps going, not fully alleviated from the abuse just yet.

Slapping their cunt/cock just to make them jerk and cry out before finally slowly lowering the speed of the fucking machine until it’s off, and moving the machine away from them, giving them only a moment of relief before shoving my cock inside of them with a groan. They’d be nice and fucked out, sloppy from the incessant pounding of the fucking machine and the lubricant the machine occasionally applied. Getting to hear them cry out as they’re fucked by something bigger, further abusing their hole.

Using them as a fleshlight, and coming deep inside them as the time came. Finally pulling out and smiling as I examine their abused, fucked out hole and hard, aching clit/dick. Watching my cum drip out of their hole and telling them how ungrateful they are for letting any of my cum leak out. Grabbing a plug and forcing it inside them, just to make sure they are as full as possible. Only after they’ve adjusted to the plug will they finally get a chance to relax. Or at least, they think so. Untying them and making them get up, watching them stumble on wobbly legs, unable to stand properly and ordering them to clean up their mess before leaving the room again.


End file.
